TFP: Hematite
by Human Bumblebee
Summary: It was a time of peace on Cybertron but it doesn't last long for Arcee and Bumblebee. Read as their relationship go through twist, turns, and I hope you like and review this story. The story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This story is one of many that me and Vampiregurl12 made together. I hope you like it. Also this story is based after the TFP movie *POSSIBLE SPOILERS*. And I don't own transformers. Plz review.**

The war was over and Cybertron was filled with life once again. The Decepticons are no more and the mighty Unicron is captured in an impenetrable capsule, but at the cost of life of the great Autobot leader Optimus Prime. Cybertron is bringing back Cybertronians and bringing new young sparks into the world. And speaking of young sparks the brave Autobot warriors, Bumblebee and Arcee, are having their wedding. "Arcee, do you take Bumblebee to be your husband?," the Autobot Priest asked. "I do," replied Arcee. "And Bumblebee, do you take Arcee to be your wife?" the Priest asked Bee. "I do." "Then by the power invested in me by Primus, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Bumblebee then grabbed Arcee and kissed her for wat seemed about a mega cycle for Arcee.

After the wedding Arcee and Bumblebee went to the Crystal City for their honeymoon. "I can't believe we finally got married," Bumblebee said while lying on the berth. "I know right. You won't believe how long I've been waiting for you to ask," Arcee said while she was in the bathroom. "Well I was scared that you'll say no," Bumblebee said with a chuckle. "Now that you have me, what are you gonna do with me," Arcee said as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a sheer top armor piece that went down to her waist. Bumblebee optics widened and he was speechless. "How do I look?" Arcee asked. Bee couldn't think of the words to describe how Arcee looked. "I'll take it as a yes." Arcee then climbed on the berth and asked "Are you ready?" Bee then nodded his head.

The next day, Arcee wakes up and notices that Bumblebee isn't beside her. She gets up to look for him but she didn't need to look very far because he was out on the balcony. "Hey hon, why are you up so early?" Bumblebee turned around to see Arcee in her protoform. "Oh, hey babe. Shouldn't you get your armor on," Bumblebee asked. "I'll do that after you tell me what you're doing out here," Arcee responded. "Alright. I woke up and saw that you were still asleep so I decided that I would go out on the balcony and think about all the good things that have happened in my life."

"So what was the best thing that happened to you," asked Arcee. Bumblebee walked up to Arcee and said, "The best thing that has happened to me was meeting you." Arcee gave him a kiss and said, "You're so sweet Bee." Arcee then went back inside to put her armor back on. As months passed, their love gets stronger and stronger every day. The day is Valentines Day, and this is the day when everything went wrong.

"Hey Bee, what are you doing," Smokescreen asked. "I need help. It's Valentines Day and I can't think of anything to get Arcee.", Bee said worriedly. "Relax I have an idea. How about Roses," Smokescreen suggested. "No, I already got those but you just gave me an idea." Bumblebee then transformed and drove to the nearest jewelry store. Smokescreen followed him to see what he's gonna get Arcee. "Uhh Bee, what are you getting her here?" Bumblebee walked out of the store with a small box. "I'm getting her this." Bee opened the box and a gold necklace inside it. The necklace had a locket in the shape of a heart and on the heart was engraved with Arcees name. "Whoa. Good idea," Smokescreen stated. "Thanks." Bumblebee then drove off to find his sparkmate. He found her talking to some of the other femes. "Hey hon, what do you behind your back," Arcee asked. "A present." Bumblebee then took the roses and the necklace out and said, "Happy Valentines Day." When Arcee saw the necklace her optics grew and she was speechless. "Oh my Primus. Bee it's beautiful. And I have a present for you but you're gonna have to wait till tonight to open it," Arcee said in a flirtatious tone of voice.

Later that night, Bumblebee was sitting at table with Smokescreen. Smokescreen was drinking a strange liquid that Bumblebee has never seen before. "Uhhh Smokescreen, what are you drinking?" Smokescreen didn't answer until he finished the his beverage. "Bee you got to try some of this. This will be the best energon you'll ever taste." Bumblebee grabbed a container with the liquid and asked, "What is it?" Smokescreen gave a little chuckle and replied, "It's something that I created." Bumblebee drank the liquid and said, "Holy Scrap that's good! What's in it?" Smokescreen was getting a little dizzy. "I mixed some oil with the energon," Bee and Smokescreen were experiencing what the humans call being drunk. "I...got...to...go," Smokescreen said. Bumblebee was asleep on the floor as Smokescreen left.

Meanwhile, Arcee was getting ready to give Bumblebee his gift. Hours have passed and Bumblebee still hasn't showed up. Arcee was getting mad until she saw the door open. In walked a mysterious figure with big wings. It was dark so Arcee couldn't tell who it is. "Bumblebee, where have you been," Arcee asked. The mysterious figure said nothing and got into the berth with Arcee. Arcee then decided that even though she was mad she would still give him his present. Arcee then pounced on the figure.

Afterwards, the figure left while Arcee was still asleep. The next morning, Bumblebee wakes up in an ally with a killer headache. Bumblebee drove home and got in bed with Arcee with her still asleep. Months later, Bumblebee was walking down the street when Smokescreen approached him. He was drunk again and didn't know what he was saying. "Hey Bee, have you seen Arcee," Smokescreen asked. "She's with Firestar. Why'd you ask," Bumblebee replied. "I...wanted to tell her that...I love her." Bumblebee looked at him with an uncomfortable look. "Uhhh Smokey, me and Cee got married last year," Bumblebee said. "Oh ok. Then uhh..." Smokescreen then punched Bumblebee in the face. "WHAT THE SCRAP WAS THAT FOR," Bumblebee asked. "If I can't have her then nobody can." Bumblebee then popped his knuckles and said, "Bring it on." Bumblebee then tackled Smokescreen and started beating the scrap out of him. Arcee and Firestar walked around the corner and saw them fighting. Arcee then pulled Bumblebee off Smokescreen. "What are you doing," Arcee asked. "Smokescreen tried to kill me. He said that if he can't have you no one can." Arcees optics grew with rage. "HE WHAT!?" Arcee then pounced on top of Smokescreen and is trying to kill him. Firestar pulled Arcee off of Smokescreen and asked, "What's are you doing?" Arcee then drove back to her house crying. Bumblebee followed her to see what was wrong. "Arcee, what happened to you back there," Bumblebee asked. Arcee continued to cry and then said, "Im not ready." Bumblebee had a befuddled look on his face. "What are you talking about," Bumblebee asked. "I-I'm pregnant."

"What how," Bumblebee asked. "Uhh Bee, don't you remember? It was on Valentines Day." Bumblebee had a befuddled look on his face again and says, "That wasn't me." Arcee stopped crying and looked at Bee. "Yes it was, I remember because u walked through the door and got in bed with me," Arcee said. "No, I was passed out at a restraunt." Arcee then started to cry some more. "If I didn't frag you then who did I frag," Arcee asked. Bumblebees opticics were filling with hatred when he said the name, "Smokescreen."

"What," Arcee asked. "You fragged Smokescreen," Bumblebee replied. "Arcee, I can't do this. I can't live with being the father of a child that isn't mine coming from my sparkmate," Bumblebee said. "Oh, I see." Arcee then opened a drawer and pulled out a gun and said, "Goodbye my love," as she pointed the gun at her head. "Arcee, what are you doing," Bumblebee asked. "I can't live without you," replied Arcee. "Arcee I'm not leaving you," Bumblebee said as he took away Arcees gun. "But you said that you can't live with a child that's not yours."

"I know but I still won't leave you," Bee replied. Bumblebee then got up and went to the door. "Uhh Where are you going," asked Arcee. "I'm gonna pay Smokescreen a visit."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bumblebee, don't do it. I'm already having a bad enough day and I don't want a murder on my mind to make it worse," Arcee said trying to convince Bumblebee not to kill Smokescreen. "I'm sorry 'Cee but im not gonna stand around knowing that my sparkmate is pregnant with my best friends sparkling," Bumblebee then headed toward the door with the gun, but as he was about to leave when he heard Arcee say to herself, "It's probably yours." Bumblebee then turned around and put the gun up and asked,"How can it be mine," then walked out the door.

Bumblebee then went down to talk to Smokescreen and hoping that he can give him some answers. He found Smokescreen sitting at a table with cuts and bruises. "Hey Smoke, sorry about earlier but you need to remember that Arcee is my sparkmate." Smokescreen looked up, still a little drunk but mostly sober, and responded. "What did I do?" "You don't remember? You tried to kill me because you said you loved Arcee." Smokescreen looked at Bumblebee with a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about? I was at my home asleep." Bumblebee then sat down and looked at Smokescreen with a befuddled look."But it was you. You were drunk and it looked and sounded like you," Bumblebee said. "Well it wasn't me." Bumblebee then transformed and went on a long drive.

Months have passed and Bumblebee has blocked everyone out. The sparkling is almost here and Arcee is at the hospital for a check up. "How have you been feeling Arcee," Ratchet asked. "I've been fine but Bumblebee still isn't talking to me," Arcee responded. "He will soon," Ratchet said as he was taking energon from Arcee. "I know but sometimes I wish that that night never happened."

"Well we can't change the past Arcee." Arcee then felt a sudden jolt of pain. "Are you alright?" "Ya...I-I'm fine." Arcee then felt another pain but this time she felt energon flowing down her legs. "It's time. Just relax and you'll be fine," Ratchet said as he got Arcee on a medical bed. He pushed her to the emergency room and Redalert was there waiting for them."Get her over her now," Redalert demanded. "Call Bumblebee! He needs to be here!"

"I already have and he's on his way but right now I want you to take deep breathes and push," Redalert said as she's preparing for the sparkling. Hours have past and still Bumblebee has not arrived and after hours of pain and screaming, the sparkling was finally born and it surprised everybody. "Uhhh...Arcee? You did frag Smokescreen right," Ratchet asked. "That's what me and Bumblebee think. Why'd you ask?" Arcee then saw the sparkling in Ratchets arms and her optics grew. "Oh my Primus! Can I hold my baby," Arcee asked as she held out her when Ratchet handed Arcee the sparkling, Bumblebee came running in through the doors. "Sorry I'm late. I ran into traffic." Bumblebee then saw Arcee holding the sparkling. "Say hello to your new son Bee," Arcee said as she cuddled with the baby. "It...it looks like me." The sparkling looked like Bumblebee but had Arcees wings and blue stripes. "What are we gonna name him," Bumblebee saI'd as he picked up his new son. "I was thinking of calling him Stinger. Why didn't you remember if you fragged me?" Bumblebees optics grew bigger and he started getting nervous. "Uhhh...funny story. I might've been drunk." Arcees her optics grew and said, "You Got Drunk!"

A few weeks have past and Bumblebee was back to his normal self. He had everything he has ever wanted, but he also felt like he was being watched. One night, he was off on a scouting mission when he got a call from Arcee. "Hi 'Cee, now's not a good time." Arcee sounded frantic."Bumblebee! Someone's inside our house," Arcee said. "Ok don't panic, just find a place for you and Stinger to hide. I'll be there as soon as..." Bumblebee was then ambushed by unknown enemies. "I got to go."

Bumblebee returned fire and shot three of them in the head but took two bullets in the arm. After he finished off the the remaining enemy forces, he transformed and drove full speed back to his house, but when he got their Arcee was gone. He found a recorded message on his bed. When Bumblebee played the recording his optics grew and felt a sudden sense of betrayal and rage. He then left his house and went to Perceptors lab to see if he can find out where the recording was recorded at.

Meanwhile at some abandoned factory, Arcee was just waking up tied to a table when she heard a mysterious yet familiar voice. "Wake up u little glitch." Arcee saw a silhouette of a cybertronian. "Show yourself you coward." He walked out into the light and Arcee's optics grew. He looked like a green Bumblebee but with helicopter propellers and wings. "S-Springer," Arcee said with a staggering voice. "Long time no see," Springer said with a smirk. "What are you gonna do with me? Where's my son?"

"He's safe for now and I'm here for my child," Springer responded as he walked towards Arcee. "What are you talking about? That's Bumblebees son." Springer got on top of Arcee and said, "I don't mean him. I mean the one you're gonna give me."

Meanwhile, Bumblebee gave Perceptor the recording and is waiting for the results. "Did you find him yet," Bumblebee asked. "I'm just about to triangulate his exact coordinates right about...now." Bumblebee saw a blinking dot on the screen that was at an abandoned factory. "Call Bulkhead and Smokescreen to meet me at the factory. I'm gonna go kill my brother."

When Bumblebee arrived at the factory, Bulk and Smokey weren't there yet so he went inside without them. He went into the factory where all he heard were moans and screams. He followed them to the room that Arcee and Springer were in. He saw Springer had his armor off and he was on top of Arcee."GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD," Bumblebee demanded while he tackled Springer. "What, no hello," Springer asked as he pushed Bee off him. "I'm gonna kill you," Bee threatened As he brought out his energon sword. "You can try but I'm outa here. My work here is done," Springer said. He then transformed and flew out of the factory. Bee then cut off Arcee's restraints and right when he was about to leave, Smokescreen came running out carrying Stinger. "Were you just gonna leave your child behind," Smokescreen asked. "Hey I didn't even know he was here but will you carry him, I'm in a hurry," Bee asked. They then went to the Hospital. A few hours later, Bumblebee was sitting in the waiting room waiting for Ratchet to come out of the room that Arcee was in. Ratchet came out with a sorrowful look on his face. "Is she alright," Bee asked. "She'll be fine but...she's pregnant. I'm sorry."


End file.
